The Minds We Lost
by Samurai Oscar
Summary: The fragments caused all the agents to go crazy. Join agents Idaho and California through their time at project freelancer.
1. Bumpy Start

**Me: Hello and welcome to my second story: The Minds We Lost. Tex do the Disclaimer.**

**Tex: Why can't you?**

**Me: I'm busy.**

**Tex: I swear you and Grif are just plain lazy.**

**Me: But I'm no Tucker.**

**Tex: Good point. Samurai Oscar only owns Idaho, New Mexico, Delaware and California. The rest are owned by Rooster teeth. [whispers] Thankfully.**

**Me: I would like to thank Ghost Fire 6 for letting me use California. Tex can you fetch me Delta for the next chapter's disclaimer.**

**Tex: Lazy bitch.**

**Me: Technically that's a female dog and I'm a boy and a samurai.**

**[Punches Oscar in the nuts.]**

* * *

As Carolina climbed down she was greeted by two other freelancers.

Agent California; wears an upgraded version of the Mark V helmet and Mark VI armour. The primary colour of his armour is black with ice blue as his secondary colour and his visor is also coloured ice blue. His emblem is a white crescent moon engulfed in ice blue flames.

Agent Idaho; wears an ODST helmet and Mark VI armour. The primary colour of his armour is forest green with dark red as his secondary colour and his visor is coloured black. He has the same emblem as California.

* * *

"Hello Carol." California greeted. She ignored him and rushed towards the cockpit.

"Nice try." Idaho reassured him sheepishly as he pat his best friend on the back. Then North and South came down. "You alright. South?" He asked.

"I'm fine but North isn't." She told him.

"Cal. Help North." Idaho ordered.

"Is there anything else? Your highness?" California asked sarcastically while doing a bow.

Carolina, 479er and her CO. pilot New Mexico.

Agent New Mexico; wears a pilot helmet and Mark VI armour with security shoulder pads. The primary colour of his armour is white with black as his secondary colour and his visor is normal standard.

* * *

Were sitting in the cockpit of the Pelican. Mexi was checking the radar and keeping an eye out on the freelancers at the back. "Who needs satellite? When we have Cal and Ida?" Mexi joked.

"Mexi eyes on the radar." 479er told him.

"I'm not driving."

Mexi then whispered into 479er's ear and she was shocked by what he said.

"Maybe." Was all she said. Then there was a beeping noise.

"Hang on. Incoming transmission. I got it." Carolina tells them. "This eagle 479er, go for secure."

"Secure." A female robot voice says. "Hello Agent Carolina."

"Good morning Filss. It's great to hear your voice."

"Is this a bad time? You sound... occupied." Filss asked.

"It got a little rough." Mexi told Fills. "But package is on board and so are the children."

"He's right Filss all agents are accounted for. Fills there seems to be a mistake in the head count. Please verify."

"I'm sorry Carolina. Please make your way to the extraction zone. Fly safe and have a nice day." Responded Filss.

Mexi then noticed something on radar. "South, check the back."

South went and looked through a window and saw two enemy planes. "Heads up! We got company!" South yelled.

"Friends?" 479er asked.

"Oh, just some people we met at the party." Carolina responded.

479er dodged one of there missiles. "They seem nice." 479er joked.

As 479er got behind the enemy ships Carolina launched a bunch of missiles, but they proved to be too agile.

"Get us out of here!" South screamed as she made her way to the cockpit.

"Working on it." 479er responded.

At that point a red light appeared. "Shit." Mexi responded to the flashing light. "Shields won't survive if they hit us."

"What?" South asked.

"They are locked on to us." 479er informed her.

"That's bad right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well then-"

"Hey South do us favour." New Mexico told South before he shut the door on her. "Thank you."

"You dick sucker!" South screamed through the metal door.

479er tried to do some aerial manoeuvres to get away but she then remembered something. "Flares!" She released the flare on top of the Pelican and the missiles them, but the aerial manoeuvres were still being performed and South and Idaho were being flung all over the place. "I hate flying." South yelled.

They then collided with each other. California took this opportunity to take a photo of the two. "That's one for the scrapbook." He smiled to himself.

"Buckle up guys." She told the agents at the back. "Things are about to be..."

"Bumpy?" Carolina offered.

"Hot?" New Mexico also offered.

"Well I was going to say crashy but hot and bumpy works also." 479er told the two.

The ship flew into a cavern and was now dodging missiles.

"North. I'm clearing you for armour use." Carolina tells him.

"Whatever you guys are up to." 479er said.

"Do it now!" New Mexico yelled.

Cal helps North up and onto the roof the Pelican. "Well here goes nothing." North told Cal.

The enemy plane launches another burst of missiles and North punches the ground. An orange light surrounds the pelican and the missiles were deflected.

The pelican then started falling down to the ocean. "Pull up." Carolina yells at the duo. North and Cal both fall back into the Pelican.

Just as they are about to crash New Mexico and 479er manage to pull up just in time. "There's the rendezvous point." Carolina told them. "If you want to make it, you better punch it."

"No problem." New Mexico said cockily.

Just as the enemy was about to catch them a huge beam of light hits one of the planes.

"Whoa!" Carolina and New Mexico said together.

Through the fog came a huge ship. This ship is called the Mother of Inventions. The enemy tried to leave but they were shot down before they could make it.

"You have reached the rendezvous point. Welcome back Carolina."

"Thanks Filss. It's good to be home." Carolina told her.

* * *

**Me: That was a pretty good chapter.**

**Delta: Greetings Agent Oscar.**

**Me: Where the FUCK did you come from?**

**Delta: York. Anyway I notice in your notes you have two folders called 'Upsilon' and 'Psi' care to explain.**

**Me: They're Cal and Ida's AI.**

**Delta: Which ones?**

**Oscar: Classified. Anyway R&R this story and my other one MORS code for RWBY.**


	2. 3 on 1

**Me: Delta do the Disclaimer.**

**Delta: I highly doubt that a 14 year old boy can own one of the biggest web series so far.**

**Me: Standard procedure. **

**Delta: Agent Samurai Oscar only owns his OCs the rest is owned by RoosterTeeth**

* * *

All the agents were being debriefed. "The data file you received has revealed a very important target for Project Freelancer. Excellent work." Said the director.

The six agents saluted. "Thank you sir!"

"Councillor update the board." The director ordered.

The Councillor pressed a few buttons and the leader board changed, it now said:

1. Carolina

2. York

3. Delaware

4. Wyoming

5. North Dakota

6. South Dakota

7. California

8. Idaho

9. Washington

10. Maine

11. Connecticut

12. New Mexico

13. Florida

14. Rhode Island

15. Alabama

16. Maryland

18. Hawaii

19. West Virginia

20. Oklahoma

21. Georgia

"That is all dismissed." The Director told them. The agents were about to leave, when South became enraged and took off her helmet.

"I thought you said that the mission was a success, sir?" South spat.

"Agent South Dakota, one of your objectives was stealth, you blew that one. They know we're coming after them, and they'll be ready next time. Our missions will be more difficult from here on out." He told her coldly. "Agent California, Agent Idaho. Agent Delaware demands to give you two an armour check up." The two agents saluted.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Carolina offered. South then opened the door by punching the control pad. Idaho and California followed.

"Do you want a funeral?" New Mexico asked.

* * *

South was stomping down the hallways punching marines of they got to close to her. Idaho and California were walking not far behind.

"Hey, South." Idaho called out trying to get her attention.

"What?" She asked, still annoyed by the fact she was moved down a place.

"Listen, I know you're annoyed but you're still better than half of the Project." Idaho told her.

"I lost to my brother again." She yelled.

"Again?" California and Idaho said together.

"Back as a kid, North would always beat me," She told them. "My whole life, my big brother would always beat me at everything. Tell me how can I calm down when I lost to my brother again?" She asked fighting back tears.

"We don't know." California told her.

"Exactly California."

"Call me; Cal, Night Fire or Michael." He replied happily and walked off.

Idaho stayed behind. "Listen, South." He said sheepishly. "If you need help to improve, me and Cal will be more than happy to give you a round or two." He told her sincerely.

South just sighed. "Sure," She smiled. "Thanks Ida."

"Anyway I have to get to the workshop before Ware starts yelling at me again for being late." Idaho pointed out before breaking off into a sprint.

South laughed remembering the last time he was late for an armour check up. Delaware gave him a three hour lecture about wasting her time.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Ware." Idaho apologized.

A woman with; long brown hair, brown eyes and with tanned skin and a scar just above her left eye. She was wearing; a yellow, recon armour and helmet with green scout shoulder pads.

"You're on time for once Ida." Delaware said happily but angrily at the same time.

Idaho nervously laughed. "Can we begin?" He asked.

"Very well."

* * *

After the check up Delaware wanted to give Idaho and California something.

"What do you want to give us?" Idaho asked.

"Some new toys." Delaware said happily and proud.

"Can they make me pizza?" California joked.

"No but they can cut pizzas."

"What?"

"You have energy wrist blades."

"Sweet," California then clenched his hands into fists and then suddenly a pair of pale blue blades appeared. "Super sweet."

"And me?" Idaho asked.

"You got this," Delaware then threw Idaho a pair of katanas. Idaho drew the swords and spun them around. Once he was done he sheathed the sword. "I based them one you used back when you two were mercenaries."

"Hello beautiful and pretty." Idaho said while placing the sword on his back.

"Hey guys." The three turned to the entrance and saw South. She was breathing heavily like she has sprinted all the way here.

"Yeah?" California asked.

"A new recruit is taking on York, Wyoming and Maine all at the same time." South yelled in between breaths.

"Three on one?" Delaware asked.

Idaho was already on the run to check it out with South close on his tail, Delaware and California looked at each other before sprinting off to catch the two up.

* * *

A while later the freelancers except for New Mexico and Florida were watching the new recruit fight against York, Wyoming and Maine, and so far the black recruit was winning.

"What's going on down there?" Carolina asked as she walked onto the observatory.

North, South, Washington, CT and California were leaning against the glass but Ida was standing up with hands behind his head and Delaware was standing up straight with her hands behind her back.

"I didn't know there was any training sessions scheduled today." Carolina said.

"There isn't." Delaware muttered.

"It's impromptu. With some new recruit." South said.

"He certainly doesn't fight like a new recruit." Wash commented.

"Dude," Idaho said, Wash turned and looked at him. "He is a girl." He informed Wash.

"Oh, I didn't know... I mean." Wash panicked. South and California laughed and Delaware patted his shoulder.

"Yeah. Just shut up pal." Idaho told his friend.

"All of you can it." Carolina told the group.

"Sounds like someone is worried about her place." South smirked.

"Hey South, how about instead of running your mouth, you actually learn something." Carolina snapped.

"Yes, South. The best way to perform stealth is to be in the enemy's sight." Idaho joked cheering up his long time crush and friend.

No matter what the three did the new recruit was unstoppable. Soon the first round was over.

"Round over..." Fills says. "Point goes to Agent Texas."

"Agent Texas joins the brawl." California commented.

"I thought that name was reserved?" Carolina questioned.

"Well either it was reserved for her or the Director doesn't know she has it." Idaho commented.

"Nice moves." Wash praised.

"Could just be luck." Carolina told him.

"That was not luck." California told her.

"We'll see." She says denying that Texas was good.

"Beginning hand-to-hand combat. Round Two begin in five, four, three, two, one. Round begin." Filss informed everyone.

The four freelancers got into fighting positions.

"Okay guys, this one should be easy, so let's just play it by the book. Maine, how about you flank left and then-" York begins, but Maine doesn't listen and charges at Texas but gets knocked down quickly. "Or you could just charge in and get immobilized first. Okay, Wyoming, let's stick together and-" Wyoming does the same and knocked down. "What's the story? Am I the only one on this team that knows how to talk?" York asked pretty annoyed.

"I don't think talking is your problem." Texas said who was now in front of him.

"Oh no!"

York swung his fist towards Tex, but Tex punched him to the ground. Tex kicked Wyoming to the ground as he tried to get up. Maine then got into a fistfight with Tex. Tex swung Maine over her head and kicked him towards Wyoming knocking them both down. York gets up and begun to throw punches towards Tex, but she easily outmatched him and punched him down.

"Wow." Wash and Idaho said together in complete shock.

"Okay, that was pretty impressive." North commented.

"No kidding." California agreed.

"But, to be fair those three aren't exactly the best team." Delaware told them logically.

Team one got back on to their feet. "Okay guys that obviously didn't work so well. How 'bout this time we stay in formation and instead of like-" Wyoming and Maine didn't listen to York and charged into battle. "Damn it! I can't believe I actually volunteered for this crap." York commented and charged into battle.

Maine swung towards Tex, but she kicked him back. Wyoming ran towards her, but she punched him in the face. York begun to swing and kick at her, but Tex outmatched him again. Tex begun to fight off her three opponents, knocked Maine off his feet and punched him to the ground. Then she rolled over Wyoming's back and knocked him down. She swing kicked York and knocked Maine to ground.

York, Maine, and Wyoming, all at once, begun to attack Tex however they can. Tex managed to block all of their oncoming attacks. She eventually outmatched them and won the round.

"Round over. Point Texas. Hand-to-hand combat complete. Now resetting the floor for Lockdown Paint Scenario." Filss said as pillars start emerging from the floor.

"Ugh, I hate that stuff." Wash complained.

"I know fucking pain in the ass." Idaho cursed.

"Yeah, stings like a bitch." South agreed.

"Turns your armour hard as rock." North told them.

"Can't even move a muscle." California commented.

"What's even worse is removing it." Delaware joined in.

"I wouldn't know," Carolina said proudly. North, South, Wash, Idaho, California and Delaware turned towards Carolina while CT just stared at the arena. "What? Just don't let the stuff hit you."

"Thanks Carol, Me and Wash will keep that in mind." California said sarcastically.

"Round Three, in five...four...three...two...one! Round begin." Filss said.

The three agents hid behind a pillar.

"Maine I'm going to go left. You go-" York began but Maine ran head on and got shot. "Straight into battle and do what you like, and get killed. Okay? Good job." He said sarcastically. He then noticed Wyoming's helmet was covered in paint. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Having 8 rounds, the score is now: 0, 8. Advantage: Texas." Filss said.

"Advantage is the right word, Filss." York mutters to himself. He then saw Wyoming hand Maine a cartridge. "Wait? What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked them.

"Round Nine begins in five...four...three...two...one! Round Nine, begin."

Wyoming and Maine started to fire live rounds at Tex but she managed to avoid the bullets.

"Wait? Are they using live rounds?" Wash asked in total shock.

"Looks like it." Delaware told him also in shock.

"This is against protocol." Wash exclaimed.

"They're going to kill her." Idaho yelled.

"Someone get the director." California demanded.

CT then laughed. "The Director? Who do you think gave them the ammo?"

"Watch your mouth CT." Carolina told her.

York tried to stop them from firing but they paid no attention. York tried to get his team mates frozen.

As he did he came across Texas. She was about to shoot him. "Hey, I'm trying to help you." York told her.

"I don't need your help, New York. Never abandon your team mates." Texas told him.

Wyoming tossed Maine a grenade. Wyoming ran on top of a pillar and begun to fire. Tex evaded and kicked York away. As Wyoming hopped down, Tex grabbed him and tossed him over. Maine punched Tex, but she blocked and kicked him. As Maine swung in for another attack, Tex dodged it and shot Maine's hand to a pillar. Wyoming fired and hits Tex, which caused her armour to spark blue.

Tex ran towards Wyoming and beats him up. York then places his hand Tex's shoulder "Hey don't." York told her but she shrugged York off and then begun to beat him up also. As Wyoming begun to stand back up, Tex then fired an array of paint at him. As Wyoming slowly fell to the ground, Tex grabbed his head and jammed it into a pillar.

Tex then begun to walk towards York. Maine then released his hand from a pillar and rammed his body towards the pillar Wyoming is in. The top half flew off once Maine hit it, which caused giant pieces of debris to fly everywhere. Tex managed to evade, but some of the debris hit York, which knocked him down. Tex rolled towards Maine, and begun to fire paint at him and kicked him far back. As Maine begun to fall to the ground he tossed the grenade Wyoming gave him earlier towards Tex. Tex dodged it and the grenade lands next to York.

"Hey!" Tex yelled.

Tex's armour sparked blue again. Tex begun to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him but the grenade exploded. York's body flew backward in response to the explosion.

"Shit." North yelled.

"I'm going to kill those two." Idaho growled.

"Same here." California agreed.

"Dam it. Those maniacs." Wash muttered.

The agents then ran to the training room floor. Carolina pressed an intercom button.

"Filss we need medical team stat." Carolina demanded.

Then an alarm began to activate.

"Medical team on route. Please remain calm." Filss said calmly.

Washington, Carolina, California, Idaho, Delaware, South Dakota, and North Dakota all enter the arena. They head to an injured York.

"Someone get the Director." Delaware yelled while panicking.

"York, York!" Carolina yelled.

Then a medical team entered and began to scatter.

"Get over here, now!" Delaware demanded.

York groans sharply.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Wash asked.

"Come on York. Hang in there." Carolina said panicky

"I can't believe she did that to him shot his armour, sacrificed him." South spat.

"Lockdown paint hardens the armour." Idaho told her.

"She probably saved his life." Cal said thankfully.

"Quick thinking." North says.

"Yeah, quick thinking." Carolina muttered as she looked at Texas.

Then the director came in with the councillor by his side. The agents got into line.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team." The Director told them angrily.

"Sir! They just used fucking live rounds!" Idaho yelled at him.

"That's against regulation." Washington joined in.

"Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington? Agent Idaho?" He yelled at them.

"So, y-you're not punishing them?" Wash asked.

"Ingenuity and adaptability are admirable traits," He said calmly. "You should all learn something from this. Dismissed." The Director then walks off with the Councillor.

"Yeah I'll learn something." California muttered to himself.


	3. Deals and Drinks

**Me: This is just a filler.**

**Idaho: What about the heist?**

**Me: I like writing.**

**Cal: Not good enough.**

**Me: Okay... I want to just to get you guys when you're not some ruthless soldiers who rip peoples' skulls out.**

**Idaho: Okay that'll do. Samurai Oscar only owns his OC's. Rooster Teeth owns the rest.**

* * *

All the agents got some time off because the Director was too busy with something and no one knows with what.

All the agents (except for Carolina and Tex) were out of armour. "I can't believe we got time off." South said cheerily. She and Delaware were walking down the corridor to have breakfast.

"I know." Delaware replied. "This is great."

They entered the cafeteria, they saw the top agents on one table and other lower agents scattered about. The girls got their meals and sat with their best friends; agents Kansas and Maryland.

"Hey girls." South greeted cheerily as they sat down.

"Hey South and hello to you to Ware." Kansas greeted formally.

"So what's happening up top?" Mary asked. "Apart from you moving down a space." She said to South.

"Well we got a new recruit called Texas," South told them. "And Idaho promised to help me train." She said before taking a bite out of her sandwich. She then noticed that all three of them were staring at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"South, it's clear that Ida has a crush on you." Kansas told her. South choked on her meal.

"What?"

"Ida. Loves. You." Delaware said slowly.

"No he doesn't," South told them. To prove her point she told them to look over where Idaho and California were. Idaho was sitting next to West Virginia and promised her that he will help her get better so she can beat Hawaii. "See."

"But you love him?" Mary asked.

"N-n-no." South stuttered with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Liar." Delaware told her.

"What about you and Cal?" She asked Delaware with a smirk and that made Delaware shut up.

* * *

Idaho and California were sitting next to West Virginia and Rhode Island.

Idaho has pale skin, purple eyes and messy black hair. He was already wearing his casual street clothes; a black baseball cap with a white crescent moon on it, a black t-shirt with the picture of Funnyman's mask from American Tragedy, navy blue jeans tucked into black combat boots.

California has slightly tanned skin, icy blue eyes and messy black hair. Just like Idaho he was already in his casual clothes; a green t-shirt with the freelancer symbol, black jeans and blue trainers.

"Hey, Ida?" West asked.

"Yes?" Idaho asked.

"Can you help me train? You know so I can beat Hawaii?" She asked him.

"Why not?"

"Thank you!" She yelled as she hugged him. Idaho blushed as she hugged him. Sadly South saw this and was about to kill West if the girls didn't stop her.

* * *

After breakfast the agents decided to go to the wreck room. Maine and Alabama were having a contest as who can lift the most. Wash and CT were playing against Kansas and Mary at table tennis. Everyone else was watching X-men Origins Wolverine (Leave me alone it's my favourite X-men movie yet).

"I still don't get it why Deadpool has his mouth shut?" Wash asked.

"Because, Striker said that if he could shut up he would be perfect." Idaho whispered. "Plus it's 'origins' meaning this is his birth."

"What?"

"Wait until the credits finished and you'll understand."

When the movie finished and everyone waited for the credits to end and they saw Wade stroking his own head. And Wash just shivered from fear.

* * *

After the movie was everyone was standing around bored out of their minds. "I'm bored." Idaho moaned.

"Same here Daniel." Michael (California) told him.

"How about we go clubbing?" South suggested.

"Clubbing?" Wash asked.

"We go down to the planet and get drunk." Mary told him.

"But regulations say-" Wash began.

"We only break regulation is if we get caught." Maine growled.

"My brother owns a bar on Tyrannos." Al tells them. Everyone nodded even Wash and RI and they hate doing things like this.

* * *

Everyone was now at the bar. Alabama was working behind the counter to pay for the drinks but he didn't care. Wash, Maine, South, Kansas and Wyoming were dancing. 479er, Idaho, California, Maryland, New Mexico, RI and North were drinking at the stool. CT didn't want to come because she was too tired.

"Hey Ida." Mary told him.

"Wendy. We're off duty, just call me Daniel," He told her. "Right, Oscar?" Daniel asked New Mexico (Yes I'm a freelancer. You hate? I don't care). Oscar nodded.

Oscar has a normal toned body, white hair that covers the left side of his face, jade eyes and has a white goatee. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a leather jacket, navy blue jeans and black trainers.

"Want to have a drinking contest?" Maryland asked.

Idaho thought about this for a bit. "Sure." Idaho told her.

"Hey. Oscar," Said 479er. "I bet 10 dollars that Mary wins." She wagered.

"Deal." Oscar agreed as he got out 10 dollars. "Hope you're ready to lose Emily?"

California went off and told the other agents about the contest and they made bets on who'll win. People who betted that Idaho will win: California, South and New Mexico. Everyone else betted on that Mary will win.

* * *

Both agents were really groggy but they refused to admit defeat then suddenly Idaho passed out. All the agents who voted on her victory cheered. "Pay up." 479er told New Mexico and he agreed without any argument.

"Well it's time to go." Alabama told everyone as he lifted up the drunken Idaho. All the agents got on to the pelican. New Mexico was flying because 479er had too much to drink.

When they arrived back the agents got out groggily. South was carrying the drunken Idaho back to his room. "Y-you know. You r-really are the best woman y-yet." Idaho whispered between hiccups.

"You really are drunk." South told him with a smile.

"Maybe I'm sober?"

"Nice try." South managed to get him to his room and in his bed. "Good night Ida." South said before walking out the door.

Washington was having the same problem with Maryland. Wash managed to get her into her room and on to her bed. "Good night Mary." Wash said to Maryland but she then grabbed him and pinned him onto the bed. She was now on top straddling his hips. "M-Mary? What are yo-" Maryland placed a finger on his lips.

"You talk too much David." Maryland said. She then leaned close to him. "You know action speaks louder than words." She said suggestively. She then planted a deep passionate kiss on Wash. I'm going to stop before I turn this into a lemon.

* * *

**Present day**

Washington was sitting in his cell remembering that day. He then drew out a picture. It was a picture of him and Maryland after a mission in Hawaii. "Where ever you are Mary I know you are doing just fine." He told himself while crying.

* * *

**Me: Okay so I stop writing for a bit because well... My parents have been getting into some fights and I have to look after my brother. But I'll try and upload more chapters on this and my RWBY fanfic MORS code so check that out. **


	4. Planning the heist

**Oscar: Okay so this chapter is set five days after the drinking contest.**

**Sarge: Samurai Oscar only owns his OCs.**

**Oscar: Thank you Sarge.**

All the freelancers were gathered around a desk talking about a heist. "Agents! Your mission today is by far the most important you have undertaken to date. As our Number One, Carolina will be leading from the field." Carolina pressed a few buttons activated a holographic sphere onto the screen.

"Okay, here's what we have. As you may have heard, there is suspected Insurrection activity in this area. Our intel says that members of the UNSC loyal to the Insurrection have acquired a high-level asset and are holding it in this secure location."

The sphere then turned into a giant building surrounded roads and smaller buildings.

"How come it's always the large buildings?" New Mexico asked.

"Agent New Mexico please be quiet." The Director told New Mexico.

"It's a hundred and ten story building in the middle of an urban environment."

"What does security look like?" Wyoming asked.

"Ask these two." Carolina told Wyoming as she pointed towards Idaho and Carolina.

"You guys used to be Innes?" North asked in disbelief.

"We were mercenaries." Idaho told him. "We were only helping people out. Even if it means working for people we didn't like."

"So... How much are there?" Wyoming asked again.

"About..." California then began to use his fingers to count. "900,000."

"That much and yet they need you two?" CT said in disbelief.

"Our job is to infiltrate the building, work our way up to the floor where the Sarcophagus and Coffin are being held, and secure them."

"The Sarcophagus?" North asked.

"The Coffin?" Idaho and California asked.

"The Sarcophagus is the name of our primary objective." The Director told North Dakota.

"What about the Coffin?" Washington asked.

"We will come back to that later." Carolina told him. "Anyway this is a high-level asset; we need to access a key code to open the Sarcophagus."

"Are we going to ask nicely?" California asked.

"Or shall we break protocol?" Idaho spat which earned him a death glare from Carolina but the Director chose to ignore the comment.

The hologram then showed a picture of a man driving down a highway.

"It's held by an official of the program who will be moving in a vehicle along the freeway between inspections. That's when you'll hit the facility." The Director told him.

"We need to acquire targets within minutes of each other. We fail that, the remaining target will enter lockdown and we miss our window." Carolina continued.

"We will not have another chance at this." The Director told them sternly.

"So that means two teams." Washington said.

"Three teams." Carolina corrected him. "Team A will consist of me, Wash, and Maine. We will work infiltration on the Package's storage facility. York is still in the infirmary, so Wash, you will have to pull off picking duty."

"Guess I'll re-read my field manual on the Pelican." Washington muttered.

The door opened and entered... York. "Hey, don't be so quick to give away my job."

"York?" Wash said in disbelief.

"It's not like you do a good job anyway." California joked.

"I thought you were in the hospital." Carolina told York.

"According to their records, I am." York told everyone.

"Who do you have to thank for that?" Idaho asked.

"I'll pay later." York told Idaho. Idaho nodded to this.

"How's your eye?" Carolina asked.

"It's okay. Docs will let me out tomorrow."

"Look, I couldn't let you guys have all the fun without me. Besides, you need someone to get you in." York told the team as leaned onto the hologram table.

"Listen, I'm happy to see him too, but this mission...I don't know..." Washington whispered to Carolina.

"Hey, if York says he's good, then he's good." Carolina told him.

"It's your call, boss."

Carolina then approached York. "You're good, right?" She whispered.

"I said I was okay. Good might be over selling." York said.

"It is settled then. Agent York shall join Team A." The Director announced.

"Thank you, sir."

"Transport will be three lightly-equipped Pelican dropships." Carolina said.

"We're rigged for fast running only, people." 479er told everyone.

"No heavy armaments." New Mexico said while looking at Maine. Maine held his hands up in defence.

"Team B will be North, Wyoming, and C.T. You will act as recon for Team A, and once we enter the building, you will disengage to attack the target on the freeway. North will lead Team B." Carolina told him.

"Sure." North said happily.

"Team C will be Idaho and California. You two shall retrieve the Coffin."

"What is the 'Coffin'?" California asked.

"The coffin is a piece of Forerunner tech." The Director told them.

Idaho and California looked at each other for a second before saluting the Director.

"What about Delaware and South?" CT asked.

"Agent South Dakota will not be joining you because of her disobedience and Agent Delaware because she is getting the lab ready for the Coffin."

"And where's our new recruit? Will she be joining us?" Idaho asked.

"Enough questions."

"Notice that he didn't say no." CT whispered to Wash.

"Team C you guys will know what you two are doing seeing as Forerunner tech stands out. Team B should be simple. Stop the vehicle and grab the case. Team A you have more of a challenge. Mainly the Sarcophagus is an unknown." Carolina told the freelancers.

"How unknown?" Wash asked.

"We don't know its shape, height or width but we do know that it has these symbols." Carolina told them and a picture of an upside down Y with runes.

"Wait. How come we know what we are looking for but we nothing about it?" CT asked.

The director gave CT a glare. "Enough questions." He told the agents.

"Okay guys. We have to this. We can't have any second chances." Carolina told the freelancers.

* * *

**Oscar: Sorry this is late but I was preoccupied with my other stories. Next chapter will have fights.**

**By the way thank Ghost Fire 6 for getting my lazy Grif ass moving.**


End file.
